Freeze
by North of the North
Summary: No one can stand alone and not go insane. After all, humans are social creatures, and nations still have a human side to them. So there are those that still stick around the more psychotic, scary nations and try to look beyond their lack of control at times. But just because they can ignore the danger doesn't mean it can't affect them.
1. Chapter 1

**Freeze**

* * *

This story has it that each Nation has two parts to themselves. Their more human part and the part that is only out to increase their countries resources, wealth, land, etc. It's motivation has no empathy tied up within it. The human part can control the other part and block it out, but not everyone has complete control of it. Or want to control it, sometimes, or even all the time. These are the countries that are called psychotic.

Especially Russia, which is why he's considered so dangerous by the other countries, and why he has so few friends.

But no one can stand alone and not go insane. After all, humans are social creatures, and nations still have a human side to them.

So there are those that still stick around these psychotic, scary nations and try to look beyond their lack of control.

* * *

Dimly lit. Bare of furnishings. Tied down, and cold. That was what occurred to him when he woke up.

Mathew watched his breath puff out in front of him.

Make that freezing cold.

But why?

Where was he?

Mathew tried to look around; but, being strapped down in a chair limited him to just what was right in front of him. Which did include a solid wooden door. That, and the cement floor surrounding him made him think of a basement.

Who brought him here? Would they come through there, or was there another door behind him?

Thump.

Looks like he was about to find out.

Thump. Creak.

The door opened. Why was he here?

Russia...oh God no, please don't let that mean what I think it does.

"Why am I here, Russia?"

Russia smiled, and happily hummed to himself as he walked into the room and carefully set down the metal tray he was carrying on its own little wheeling table close by him before turning back, shutting, and lcoking the door before he turned back to Mathew, who swiftly paled at the vacant blank look to the other man's eyes.

"Who knows?" Ivan hummed.

And kept humming. Mathew thought it sounded suspiciously like, "You are my sunshine."

Makes sense. Everyone knew the human side of Russia enjoyed the sunny flowers. It was likely that his human side was trying to break out and take control of the situation, but it wasn't happening quite fast enough for Mathew right then.

Who knows how long he had been out? It had to have been hours considering the dosage of sedative that would have been enough to take out an elephant he'd smelled too late to stop himself from swallowing the drink Russia had handed him as they were watching a hockey game together.

Damn, he just couldn't let his guard down around the guy. Sure, the nations may heal a whole lot faster than humans, but if Russia had likely already had at least a couple of hours to take him whoever knows where, his Ivan wasn't likely breaking out, and the cold-hearted, calculating, and insane side of him was NEVER pretty to be around. Just because the human side of Russia was one of his own few friends did not mean he wanted to stay around and get tortured by the other side of the large man's tortured mind.

Goddamn.

* * *

 **Seeeeeee?**

 **I'm sort of updating things somewhat regularly again. Maybe you guys can trust me ;D lol**

 **Try and guess what's going to happen next ;)**

 **Anyways, please please please review it gives me the warm and fuzzies**

 **HUGS and WUVS lovelies**

 **North of the North**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chpt 2**

 **Freeze**

 **11 Aug 18**

 **Wow. So this took a while to put up.**

 **Warnings: Anywho, torture and hurting others bad. Don't do it.**

* * *

This story has it that each Nation has two parts to themselves. Their more human part and the part that is only out to increase their countries resources, wealth, land, etc. The human part can control the other part and block it out, but not everyone has complete control of it. Or wants to control it, sometimes.

Especially Russia, which is why he's considered so dangerous by the other countries, and why he has so few friends.

But no one can stand alone and not go insane. After all, humans are social creatures, and nations still have a human side to them.

* * *

Canada had no idea what the larger man was doing over on the counter to his right, he simply couldn't crane his head up enough to look over and see from how he was positioned.

The fucker.

And when Russia did turn around, Canada was just even more confused and worried.

What was that?

Canada simply wasn't going to converse with his friend while in his mad state. It just brought him a sense of shame and pity for the friend he knew was hidden in there and likely furious at having lost control to his other self. The monster that had replaced him didn't know Canada, and so Canada refused to even acknowledge his presence after confirming that HIS Russia was no longer in charge, and that the deeper violet eyes he had tried to look searchingly into held no connection or real recognition of him.

That didn't matter. Russia seemed to have sensed his thoughts...or perhaps read the likely blatant question in Canada's face and eyes, despite his lack of communication after the initial "greetings."

"Do you know of that device used to treat warts? It burns the skin with liquid nitrogen…it can even be put into a gun type applicator. I saw it upstairs." Russia hummed then and his eyes blankly looked away and roved over the walls before locking back with Canada's.

Canada had a crazy idea, and as the larger man stepped closer, Canada also began to hum the song he'd heard the larger platinum-blond man murmering himself.

Maybe it was just him, but he thought he saw a falter in Russia's steps…before the man gave a shake and the focus that had just barely gained entrance into his darker coloured violet eyes fled, leaving just the blank stare in its place as he now stood right in front of Mathew twirling the instrument in his hand.

"It has always pissed me off how our eyes are the same colour, Canada. You won't mind if I change that right now, do you?"

Then he lowers the instrument and Mathew stifled a scream.

That must have been a warning shot. Despite his panicked thoughts that had interrupted his humming, Russia hadn't gone for his eyes. The blister that was now forming on his leg was plenty painful enough though.

"Oh look, you finally have some colour to your skin. Now isn't that nice?"

Canada took a deep breath, and looking Russia in the eye said, quite clearly. "You are my sunshine."

Abruptly, the intensity he'd seen just briefly came back to life and Ivan dropped the tool to the floor, his hands trembling.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

Mathew smiled up at his friend. "Every human interaction could be dangerous. I don't mind. But-" Mathew laughed then. "Mind untieing these ropes?"


End file.
